Heart Stories
by Rob Midnight
Summary: [Reposted] Antiga "A Night At the Gardner's". Se alguém contasse a ele, há alguns anos, ele não acreditaria, porém o tempo fora seu amigo e, agora, ele tinha sua família.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Repostada, pois eu tive problemas com a minha outra conta, então estou com essa. Queria agradecer a Lu250 por pedir que eu seguisse com a história, afinal, caso ela não tivesse pedido, eu teria deixado a história de lado.

Como vai funcionar: Eu vou postar os três capítulos que já tinham sido escritos, mas nem todos postados aqui e vou também postar novos. A história não vai ser marcada como terminada, pois vão ser Ones esporádicas, porém conectadas, graças a nossa querida baby Alice Gardner.

Espero que gostem.

Beijos,

Rob.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - A Night At Home**

Os passos dele eram calmos. Ele estava completamente calmo após um longo dia de trabalho. Estava voltando para casa.

_Sua _casa.

Voltando para a sua _família_.

Se alguém dissesse que ele tinha uma família, há alguns anos atrás, ele apenas riria na cara da pessoa e diria que as coisas estavam muito complicadas para ele ter uma família.

Agora. Hoje. A situação dele era diferente.

Ele abriu a porta, entrou na sala e viu sua nova realidade.

Largou sua pasta no sofá.

Will continuou seu caminho pelo apartamento.

Primeiro, para o quarto menor, apenas para encontrar alguns brinquedos no chão, animais de pelúcia juntos na prateleira e dormindo pacificamente na cama estava uma garotinha.

O cabelo dela era castanho, tocava seus ombros, ela estava coberto por um lençol rosa and segurava um lobinho de pelúcia.

A visão o fez sorrir, entrou no quarto de sua filha, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama dela e beijou-lhe a testa.

A menina abriu seus lindos olhinhos verdes, lentamente, e deu um sorriso sonolento.

– Oi, pai. – ela disse quietamente.

– Oi, querida. – ele respondeu. – Boa noite, princesa.

– Boa noite, papai. – ela falou. – Amo você.

– Também amo você, Alice.

Ele assistiu, enquanto ela apertava o lobinho em seu peito e fechava os olhos.

_Alice Gardner._ Sua pequena Alice. Sua filha. Sua garotinha.

Ele daria sua vida por ela e pela mãe dela, se fosse necessário para que elas ficassem seguras.

William levantou e deixou o quarto da criança, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Então ele foi para o quarto maior, abriu a porta cuidadosamente.

O sorriso sorriu outra vez em seus lábios, quando ele a viu deitada na cama, dormindo com o rosto quase se enterrando nos travesseiros dele, enquanto a mente inconsciente dela procurava pelo cheiro dele.

Will tirou seu casaco e largou na cadeira perto da cama, então tirou os sapatos.

Seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto dela.

_Sua esposa._

William aproximou-se e a beijou na bochecha exposta, uma mão repousando na cintura dela, próximo a seu bumbum.

Ele ouviu um suspiro suave, quando beijou a boca dela levemente.

Um par de olhos verdes encontraram os castanhos dele e ela sorriu.

– Oi. – ela falou com um amável sorriso.

– Hey. – ele respondeu.

A mão de Will tocou a bochecha dela e ele a beijou com paixão, a dama dos olhos verdes retribuiu com a mesma paixão.

– Com fome? – ela perguntou provocativamente. Ambos sabiam que ela não estava realmente falando de comida.

– Faminto. – a resposta dele veio acompanhada de outro beijo apaixonado.

Em segundos, Will estava sobre ela, beijando-a com todo sua fome e desejo.

Ele tinha uma família. Ele tinha Alice e Alicia. Suas garotas. Elas eram tudo para ele e ele não conseguia se imaginar sem elas.

Nunca.

Em algum momento, ele a viu.

Os dois, de repente, estavam nus.

Alicia estava sentada no colo dele, esse estava dentro dela, tinha uma mão segurando os cabelos dela na nuca, os olhos da morena fechados, enquanto ele murmurava, sensualmente, em seu ouvido.

Perguntando se estava sendo muito duro, perguntando a quem ela pertencia.

Beijava o pescoço dela, fazendo suspiros e gemidos escaparem por entre os lábios da advogada, sem que ela pudesse controlá-los.

Ele a tinha, de todas as maneiras imagináveis. Ela era dele. Seu coração, sua alma, seu corpo. Ela era uma Gardner agora. E nunca se arrependeu de tê-lo escolhido. Nem mesmo quando eles tinham suas raras brigas, nas quais terminavam assim. Os dois se beijando, se tocando, querendo mais e mais um do outro.

– Você – ela falou fracamente, tentando se concentrar enquanto ele beijava seus ombros, fazendo caminho para seus seios. – Sou sua. Toda sua.

Ele parou, olhou para ela e assistiu sua face.

Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos, seus olhos estavam fechados, as bochechas coradas, a boca aberta. A expressão da advogada era de pura luxúria e prazer. _Ele_ estava causando isso nela.

Seu orgulho masculino o fez sorrir e ele a invadiu profundamente, fazendo sua esposa cry out em puro prazer.

– Will! – ela gemeu. – Ah... Will... Please…

– Alicia… - ele grunhiu de volta o nome dela com pura luxúria em sua voz. – É assim que você gosta, não é? Você gosta disso. Você gosta que eu esteja bem fundo em você, não é?

Ele se moveu. Para dentro e para fora, então novamente para dentro.

Seus lábios encontraram os dela outra vez. Calando o longo gemido da morena.

As unhas de Alicia deixaram marcas na nuca dele, quando ela sentiu seu orgasmo.

Ele a conhecia. Sabia o que ela queria, o que precisava. Conhecia cada parte do corpo dela.

Sua Alicia.

Ele teve seu orgasmo e a manteve cativa em seu colo.

Sua esposa, sua amante, sua Alicia, sua parceira de alma.

– Will. – ela chamou

– Sim. – ele respondeu.

– Eu amo você.

Ele sorriu.

_– Je t'aime aussi, _Alicia.

E a beijou.


	2. A Christmas Gardner

Yep, adiantei o capítulo de natal.

Aproveitem!

* * *

O par de olhos esverdeados iam curiosos da mãe para o doce sendo preparado, então voltou para a mãe.

A porta foi aberta, ganhando a atenção da garotinha, essa viu o pai se aproximar, carregando sacos pardos nos braços.

Sentada na bancada, ela assistia tudo quieta, sem parar de balançar as perninhas para frente e para trás.

- Hi, daddy. – falou alegre.

- Hey, baby. – falou William colocando as coisas sobre a mesa, então se aproximando, dando um beijo na testa da filha, em seguida, aproximando-se de sua esposa, também lhe dando um beijo na testa. – E eu posso saber o que as duas estão aprontando?

- Sobremesa. – respondeu Alice.

- Really? – perguntou Will com um sorriso.

- Uhum. – fez Alice orgulhosa por estar sendo útil.

Alicia deu uma leve risada.

- É, ela é a que prova a sobremesa. – comentou a morena sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

O Gardner sorriu.

- Precisa de ajuda? – ele perguntou à esposa.

- No, thanks. – respondeu a advogada. – Eu só preciso que vocês dois se arrumem.

Alice e Will se entreolharam.

Alicia parou ao ver a quietude dos dois, então os olhou, a tempo de ver dois sorrisos travessos.

- Oh, no, no, no. – adiantou-se ela – Sem bagunça.

- Okay. – eles disseram.

Alice pulou para o colo de Will e esse seguiu correndo para o banheiro com a menina no colo.

- Vamos lá, guitarrista. – brincou Will.

- Sem turnê também! – gritou Alicia divertida, largando o que estava fazendo e indo para o banheiro. – Hey, eu quero os dois prontos para a ceia.

- Vamos estar. – prometeu William.

Após algum tempo, Alicia podia ouvir os dois cantando.

Sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

**xxx**

- I'm going. – falou Alicia, então abrindo a porta para seus primeiros convidados. – Hi. Mom! Owen!

- Alicia. – falaram os dois, logo abraçando a morena e entrando, seguidos de Zach e Grace.

- Hey, mom. – falaram os Florrick.

- Zach. Grace. – ela falou abraçando os dois apertado. – Quando vão parar de crescer?

Eles riram.

- Foi apenas duas semanas desde que nos falamos, mãe. – falou Grace.

- Eu sei. – ela falou, fechando a porta.

- Então, por onde começamos? – perguntou Owen.

- Eu, praticamente, já terminei. Will está arrumando a Alice, só tenho que colocar as coisas na mesa. – falou a morena.

- Então, vamos fazer isso. – falou Veronica, logo o grupo começava a arrumação.

**xxx**

- Gradma!

O chamado fez Veronica virar e ver uma garotinha vindo correndo em sua direção, logo a abraçando.

- Tio Owen! Zachy! Gracie! – falou Alice.

- Alice. – falaram eles, então receberam abraços da pequena.

- Tio Owen, você trabalhou de duende? – perguntou Alice curiosa.

- Se eu...? Por quê? – estranhou Owen.

A menina apontou para o gorro de papai Noel na cabeça do loiro.

- Ah... – ele lembrou. – Oh yeah. Yeah, estávamos tomando conta dos seus presentes.

- Really? – falou a menina empolgada. – Nice. E você viu o Rudolph?

- Vi. Nariz vermelho como sempre.

A menina sorriu largamente.

- Veronica. Owen. Zach. Grace. – falou Will entrando na sala.

- Hey, Will. – respondeu o grupo.

- Well, está quase tudo pronto, falta... – falou Alicia, tentando lembrar algo que faltava.

- Você se arrumar. – pontuou Will.

Alicia o fitou.

- Go. – ele incentivou. – Eu cuido de tudo, se estiver faltando alguma coisa.

A morena assentiu.

- Okay. – falou. – Mom, Grace, venham comigo. Owen.

- Okay. – disse Veronica.

Grace foi seguindo atrás de Alicia para o quarto, Owen ia mais atrás, Veronica tirou algo da bolsa e entregou um presente embrulhado a Will.

- Eu estava devendo um para você. – falou ela.

- Thank you, Veronica. – falou William, logo fazendo menção de abrir, quando ouviu Owen limpar a garganta e ergueu o olhar.

- É melhor abrir mais tarde. – disse o loiro, discretamente, indicando que podia ser inapropriado para Alice.

- Oh. Okay, thanks, Owen. – falou Will e viu os dois seguirem Alicia.

O advogado virou e viu Zach assistindo a cena com diversão no olhar, o rapaz então o fitou.

**xxx**

- Festivo. – comentou Grace.

- Talvez algo um pouco mais atraente. – sugeriu Veronica.

- Mom... – alertou Alicia.

- O quê? Você quer esse mesmo? Seu marido está aí e... – começou Veronica.

- Acertou. Meu _marido_. Não é um encontro. – pontuou a morena.

- Use algo atraente, discreto e festivo. – disse Owen.

- Que tal aquele vestido? – sugeriu Grace indicando um no guarda-roupa de Alicia.

- Will gosta de vermelho? – perguntou Veronica.

Owen fitou Alicia, Grace fitou Alicia e Alicia sentiu uma leve atmosfera de pressão.

- Yes, he does. – ela respondeu meio confusa.

- Good. – falou Veronica. – Vista esse.

**xxx**

As risadas preenchiam o ambiente, ali estavam presentes Diane e Kurt, David Lee, Cary e Robyn, Kalinda, Elsbeth e então a campainha tocou pela última vez naquela noite.

A porta foi aberta por Alicia e estudada por uma curiosa Alice.

- Peter. – falou a menina alegre.

- Hey, Alice.- disse o garotinho loiro de olhos claros.

- Peter, Marilyn. – falou Alicia.

- Alicia. – falaram os dois.

- Peter, você falou com a Mrs. Gardner? – repreendeu Marilyn.

O garotinho parou, então ergueu o olhar.

- Hello, Mrs. Gardner. – disse o garotinho.

- Hello, Peter. – falou a morena com um leve sorriso, então dando espaço para os três entrarem.

- Peter, vem ver meus presentes. – falou a jovem Alice, puxando o garotinho para perto da árvore, perto dos presentes que os convidado haviam trazido para ela.

Alicia assistiu a cena com um pouco de diversão.

- So, I think we are all here and ready.

**xxx**

Alicia fechou a porta, então viu Will voltando do quarto de Alice, após colocar a pequena na cama.

- How is she? – perguntou a morena.

- Exausta. – respondeu o advogado, sentando no sofá.

Ela sorriu e pegou o que restava de louça para a pia, então seguindo para o quarto, começando a soltar o colar.

**xxx**

Alicia tremeu, o frio da noite incomodando seu sono, levando a morena abrir os olhos e procurar por Will, estranhando imensamente quando não o encontrou ao seu lado na cama.

- Will? – ela chamou, logo levantando e caminhando pela casa.

A advogada seguiu e o viu dormindo no sofá. Não conteve um pequeno sorriso, continuou seu caminho e deitou-se com o marido.

William acordou um pouco, vendo a morena se acomodando em seus braços, sorriu e envolveu, mantendo-a perto.

- Cansado assim? – ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu.

- Sorry. – ele murmurou.

- Don't worry. – ela disse.

- E você?

- Alguém me deixou sozinha e com frio na cama.

O sorriso dele alargou e ele deu um beijo no rosto dela.

Com algum tempo, os dois adormeceram.

Mais tarde, foram despertados por uma alegre e saltitante Alice descobrindo os presentes do Papai Noel.

- Mãe! Pai! O papai Noel veio!


End file.
